getting past the past
by agnewrl
Summary: This is a spinoff story from my previous four stories, It will be mostly about Octavia building relationships with Kane and with Jasper. There will be some Bellarke (because where else are we going to get that?) and a little Raven and Roan. I own the story, not the characters. Enjoy and please review as always.
1. Chapter 1

Octavia sat on the porch watching her son sleep in her arms when Bellamy walked out carrying Charlotte in his arms "starting a tradition with Charlie are we?" she asked when he sat down beside her. He grinned "I have to take care of my girls" he grinned. "What does your other girl think about this?" she asked. "She's asleep" he stuck his tongue at her. "That's probably a good thing" Octavia Chortled. "What's your excuse?" he asked her. "Marcus was hungry" she shrugged. Bellamy grinned "What?" she asked shaking her head. "You caved" he grinned at her "he's a good guy, even if he was a terrible father" she shook her head. "Besides, look at the way he is with Marcus" she pointed out. It had been two weeks since Octavia had her son and Bellamy couldn't count the number of times he'd seen Kane walking the floor with Marcus at night so Octavia could sleep. "So, where is he tonight?" Bellamy asked. "I was already up so I told him to go back to bed" she replied. "My precious baby boy deserves so much better than the lousy excuse of a father I gave him" she sighed. Bellamy rubbed her back "It's okay O" he said "he has enough men in his life to make up for that loser, like Jasper" he glanced knowingly at her. "Jasper and I are just friends" she sighed. "Uh-huh" Bellamy grunted "That's why he's up here every night." Octavia grinned "that's not a bad thing" she told him "I mean I could name at least one person who is much worse." Bellamy laughed "I could name a few" he agreed. They heard a twig snap in the distance "Speaking of Jasper" Bellamy smiled as Jasper stepped into the light. "You know I'm not ready to be serious with anyone, right?" she asked him, "not even Jasper." Bellamy kissed her cheek "take the time to be ready" he told her "the right guy will be there when you are ready." Bellamy stood up "Come on up Jasper" Bellamy spoke into the darkness "Charlie and I are going back to bed.

Jasper grinned sheepishly at Bellamy's words "Sorry, I wasn't sure how he would take me being here" he said. Octavia grinned "he's too busy trying to raise his family to care about what I do" she said. "Unless I hurt you and then I am dead meat" Jasper chuckled. "Damn straight" Bellamy spoke from behind them. "Go to bed Bellamy" Octavia dropped her head back to look up at him. He laughed "yeah, yeah I'm going" he said "besides Atom is up now, so I need to go get him" he said. "Good night Bellamy" Jasper chuckled. "Good night you two" he said turning and heading into the house. Kane was up when he got inside, holding Atom "sorry, I heard him crying and I knew you were outside with Charlie, so…" he trailed off. "Thanks" Bellamy told him "Charlie is still awake anyway" he said sitting down next to him on the couch. "Is Jasper out there yet?" Kane asked him. Bellamy grinned "he just came up, tried to stay at the bottom of the stairs like I didn't know he was there" he grinned. Kane laughed and shook his head "you really do enjoy torturing her, huh?" he asked. Bellamy shrugged "What else is a big brother for?" he laughed. "She's lucky to have you" Kane murmured. "No, its definitely the other way around" Bellamy disagreed. "Thank you for taking care of her" Kane spoke softly "my sister, my responsibility" he repeated the words his mother had made him say when Octavia was born. He looked down in his arms to see that Charlie had finally gone back to sleep "she's asleep do you want me to take Atom?" he asked. Kane shook his head "I'll stay up with him" he grinned "Gives me an excuse to keep an eye on Jasper." Bellamy laughed "Its nice to have a second pair of eyes" he said standing up to take Charlie back to her bed. "Gotta take care of our girl, right?" Kane quipped. "Yep" Bellamy agreed "in that case, I'm going back to bed before Austin wakes up" Bellamy said "good night." Kane nodded "night" he returned still holding Atom.

"So, how is he doing?" Jasper asked looking down at Marcus, who was feasting at hjs mother's breast. "He's good" she smiled "growing like a weed." Jasper could tell that much, the little boy she held in her arms was already bigger than the itty bitty baby he's seen right after he was born. "So how is life in baby central?" Jasper asked her. "Its not too bad" she grinned. "Olga helps out a lot during the day, while Kane and Bellamy take the night shift" she said. "Are Kane and Abby going to move here?" Jasper asked her. "They've talked about it, but I don't think they have made a decision yet" she replied. "Would you be okay with a decision like that?" he asked her. She nodded "They want to be close to their grandchildren and with the amount of babies in this house alone…" she chortled "we could use their help." Jasper couldn't deny that. He'd barely seen Clarke since she got back after having her babies and Bellamy was always tired "He's good with the babies" Octavia told him "Sometimes he and Bellamy don't even wake us up, they just take care of the babies themselves." Jasper grinned "who'd have thought the two of them would turn out to be good with babies" he chortled, remembering the Bellamy that came off the drop ship deciding to do 'whatever the hell we want', and Kane cowardly enough allowed Octavia to go through what she did as a child. "Tell me about it" Octavia agreed shaking her head.

Octavia switched the baby to her other breast. When she did the baby's eyes followed Jasper for a few minutes before the baby began to close his eyes, trying to fight going to sleep. He lost the battle, but Jasper just gazed at the baby. "He looks like you" Jasper said. Octavia grinned down at her son "Good, I don't want him to ever see or know the coward who decided he couldn't handle being a dad without even trying" she said. The realization of her words hit her, hadn't Kane done the same thing? Jasper looked at her "what?" he asked reading her gaze "what if Harlo comes back in eighteen or nineteen years?" she asked. Jasper scoffed "that wont happen" he chortled "you should have seen the way he looked when Kane got done with him. And I thought Bellamy was scary" Jasper shuddered. "Where was I when this was going on?" she asked. "I think he did it when you guys took Rory to Clarke and Bellamy at the ark" Jasper told her " I could feel his anger thirty yards away" Jasper grinned "remind me never to piss him off by hurting you" Octavia sighed "that's what I need, one more over-protective father figure" she sighed. Jasper took her hand into his "that is not a bad thing" he told her "and for the record, those who aren't the only ones who look out for you." Octavia gazed at him, the air grew thick "Jasper, I … I'm not really in a place to start a new relationship with anyone" she told him "even you…" she said. He intertwined his fingers with hers "I'm not asking for a decision right now" he told her softly, brushing a hand through her hair "But I'm also not walking away" he told her. "I just thought you should know, especially seeing as you have not one, but two people in your life who will make my life miserable if I hurt you" he laughed nervously.

As if on-cue, the screen door opened and Kane walked out onto the porch. Jasper dropped her hand and pulled away just enough for Kane to notice. Octavia shook her head. But said nothing. She looked up at Kane, who now held Austin. Jasper glanced at Kane, who sat on the porch swing with the baby, but didn't say a word to either of them. "I should let you get to bed" he said noting that Marcus had drifted off to sleep. She nodded "that's probably a good idea" she sighed, knowing there was a little more to his leaving than that, but she had a feeling between Bell and Kane, she would have a tough time getting a date ever again. They both stood up and when he walked down the stairs, she joined Kane on the swing. "I'm never going to date again" she scowled at him. He laughed "I didn't say a word" he pointed out. "You don't have to or Bellamy" she sighed "that should probably irritate me more than it does" she laughed. He chuckled as he gazed at his grandson sleeping on her chest "I make no promises about being the over-bearing dad" he told her "this little guy deserves some one in his life who will stand up for him" he said touching the baby's soft skin "and if that means being an over-protective dad to his mother, that's what I'll do" he told her. She nodded " I would complain, but clearly it wouldn't do me any good" she shrugged. "probably not" he agreed "besides, my taste in men lately is clearly not good" she sighed looking down at her son. "Hey" he turned her chin to face him "You need to forgive yourself for the past too" he told her "so what if you choose a loser who got you pregnant and left. You have to leave that in the past and focus on making the future better for your child" he told her. She dropped her head and smiled slightly "what If I am a terrible mom" she sighed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder "A terrible mom wouldn't spend time worrying about things like that" he told her. "What you need is to go to bed" he said standing up and reaching for her hand "you're just tired and vunerable right now, it normal for a new mom" he said. She sighed, he was right, she was tired. "For the record" he chuckled "I like Jasper" he told her "I'll never tell him that, he needs to be a little afraid of what happens if he doesn't take good care of you." Octavia snorted "Yes Bellamy" she shook her head at him. He grinned and held the door open for her "that is not necessarily a bad thing to be compared to" he grinned " now take my grandson and go to bed "things will look better in the morning" he said kissing the top of her head. "Thanks" she said walking in the direction of her room. `


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia woke up the next day to find Marcus' bassinet empty. She yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. Kane was right, she did feel better today, though she felt a little guilty for letting Kane and Bellamy take care of Marcus for her when she should be the one to get up with him. "Well look who's finally awake" Bellamy stood in the doorway with Charlie in one arm and Marcus in the other. "You're getting pretty good at that" she said smiling at him. He grinned "of course I am" he stood up straight "I thought you knew I was daddy and uncle of the year." Octavia rolled her eyes and walked toward him. When she reached him she took Marcus out of his arm "Good morning sunshine" she kissed the top of his head "did you wake Uncle Bellamy up?" she asked. He grinned "actually he woke grandpa up" Bellamy replied "but he's a little busy packing at the moment, so Uncle Bellamy took over." Octavia looked at him "packing?" she asked "they're leaving?" Bellamy watched her expression "they have to go back to Mount Weather to take care of something, but they'll be back in a couple of days" he told her. "Are they moving here?" she asked him. "They want to, but they have to deal with some things at Mount Weather, and then there are you" he looked at her. "It has been nice having them here" she agreed. "That's just because he gets up and takes care of Marcus for you" Bellamy drawled shifting Charlie to his other arm. "I take care of Marcus" she half-heartedly agreed, but she knew he had a point. "I wouldn't care if he stayed" she said "I mean he is trying, I give him that" she smiled remembering Jasper's reaction to Kane stepping out on the porch last night. Bellamy snorted "I heard about your little interlude with Jasper last night" he chuckled. She threw him a dirty look "do I talk about your relationships?" she asked him, eyes narrowed. "As a matter of fact you do" he replied arching his eyebrows at her. "Oh you two" Clarke sighed walking up behind Bellamy. He turned and smiled at her "it's a good thing you love us then, huh?" he grinned kissing her softly. "Grandma wants to see Charlie before she leaves" Clarke told him reaching for her. He transferred Charlie to her arms and loped an arm around Octavia's shoulders "come on lets tell daddy good bye" he laughed. Octavia elbowed him in the ribs. "Oomph" he grunted grabbing his side. Clarke just shook her head as she turned and walked back to the living room.

"Bye mom" Clarke hugged Abby "we'll miss you." She said. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon" Abby said taking Charlie out of Clarke's arm into hers. "You be a good girl for mommy and daddy" Abby said kissing the baby's cheek. Charlotte gurgled happily. Kane stepped forward to take Marcus from Octavia "Do you need anything from Mount Weather?" he asked her. "Electricity, radios, running water…" she drawled. He laughed "anything I can actually get for you?" he asked her. She shook her head "I'm good, thanks" she told him. "You be good for mommy" he said pulling Marcus to his chest and kissing the top of his head. "Mommy will have to actually get up and take care of him now" Bellamy snickered. Octavia shot her arm back to belt him again, but he was too fast and she missed him. "These two are going to kill me" she shook her head. Kane handed Marcus back to Octavia, then looked at Bellamy "you'll keep an eye on Jasper?" he asked. Bellamy laughed and nodded "yes, I will keep an eye on Jasper" he said grinning at Octavia. She stuck her tongue out at him. Kane laughed "You're going to have fun" he glanced at Clarke. "I'll sick Olga on them" she declared. "If you need anything send someone to Mount Weather" he looked at Octavia. She nodded "I will" she said. "We're losing daylight" he turned to Abby who was having a hard time letting go of Charlie. Bellamy stepped forward and took her into his arms "tell grandma goodbye" he said holding her up. Abby sighed "I'm going to miss you guys" she looked at all of them. "Go" Clarke commanded "we'll be fine" she told her. Abby reluctantly let Kane lead her out of the house. "Clarke sighed "They need a place of their own" she said. "It is nice having them here, but I need some time away from my mom" she said. The relationship between Abby and Clarke had been strained since Abby had gotten her husband and Clarke's father floated. "I really appreciate Kane helping me with Marcus" she said "and Jasper is terrified of what happens if he does something wrong" Bellamy chimed in. Octavia took a deep breath "you are going to be a pain, aren't you?" she asked glowering at him. "When have I never been?" he asked. Olga came into the room "I will put the babies to bed if you want to get outside for a while" she said glancing at them. Clarke and Octavia nodded. Clarke, arms loaded with Atom and Austin followed Olga. Bellamy picked Rory up with his free hand, following them. "You coming?" he turned to look at Octavia who was holding Marcus. She nodded and followed them out of the room. Olga settled the babies in their cribs then shooed them out. Harper entered the house as they were leaving. She offered her services to Olga during the day to help with the babies so Olga would not get overwhelmed, while Octavia showed Clarke and Bellamy the work that had been done at the settlement while they were away.

"This place is amazing" Clarke gasped walking through the nearly finished hospital. "Kane had all these machines moved in from Mount Weather, all we need know is electricity and we can have kick-ass medical facilities here" Octavia said. "It'll be nice" Clarke agreed. "Just think" Bellamy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her "we could have had more babies, and they would have been born here" he whispered into her ear. Clarke shivered "No thank you" she said "but this would be a great place to have some baby-free fun" she spoke softly. Octavia threw her head back "Aargh, do you two ever stop?" she drawled. "Nope" Bellamy grinned "and now that there will be no more buns in this oven" he said spreading his hand lower "we can have all kinds of fun." Octavia groaned again "you should probably wait until you see the rest of the changes first" she suggested. Clarke laughed "I think we are embarrassing your sister" she whispered against his mouth. "Me too" he said capturing her lips with his "or maybe she is just jealous" he laughed. "I'm going now" Octavia sighed "when you two are done, we'll finish the tour. "Sounds like a good plan" Bellamy agreed closing and locking the door behind her. He returned to Clarke "Now where were we?" he asked. "Right about here" she answered pushing him down onto the table and climbing on top of him. Bellamy wrapped his hands around her back and flipped her over "this is much better" he sighed capturing her lips with his.

"Did you sanitize the place" Octavia drawled when they emerged a while later. Bellamy grinned at her "now on with the tour" he said taking Clarke's hand. Octavia rolled her eyes and led them outside. The greenhouse was finished and people were already busy planting fruits and vegetables in it. They stopped at Octavia's cabin "Abby and Kane could stay here" she said. "They can stay at the house" Clarke said "I know both of them are looking forward to spending time with the babies" she said. Octavia nodded "true, but if your mom is driving you nuts…" she trailed off. Clarke scoffed "she'd be at the house all the time anyway" she said. Harper came sprinting down the hill "oh mommies" she grinned "its dinner time." Bellamy spotted Roan working on the hospital "I'll go work with Roan and catch you two later" he told them dropping a quick kiss on Clarke's lips. Octavia scowled at them "Didn't you two just…" she sighed "never mind, I'm quit" she sighed. Bellamy kissed her cheek "I love you brat, now go be a good mommy and feed your son" he said.

Bellamy entered the house a few hours later to find Olga sitting on the couch with Atom and Austin on either side of her, while Rory played on the floor. "Daddy" she stood up and ran to him. "Hello princess" he said scooping her up into his arms. "Do you need a break? " he asked Olga, "I cans sit with the kids for a while." She shook her head "I know you are up all night with them" she smiled at him "I will take the day shift." He grinned "its kind of a thing I started with her" he said sitting down on the couch next to Austin. "They each get some daddy time at night, so mommy can sleep. You have been so helpful" he said "I don't know what we would have done if you had stayed on the ark." She patted his hand "these people adore you" she said "they would have helped you out." Bellamy figured she was probably right, but even so he was glad Olga had come to help them. "My sister has a cabin down the hill, if you need a place to get away to, feel free to use it" he told her. "Thank you" she told him "I will remember that." Jasper came in the front door "Is Octavia here?" he asked. "Knock much?" Bellamy scowled at him before answering his question. "She's sleeping in her room" Bellamy said "did you need something?" he asked. "Sorry" he said "I just wanted to talk to her" he said. "I'll tell her you came by" Bellamy told him. "Hey Jasper" Octavia came into the room carrying Marcus in one arm "I'm awake, you can come in my room" she said shooting Bellamy a look that dared him to say something. "Uh, okay" he said looking to Bellamy, who shrugged. Jasper followed her into her room and shut the door. "You should be nice to that boy" Olga told him. Bellamy grinned "I like Jasper, but he has to have a healthy fear of me as her big brother" he said "because if he does anything to hurt her, It doesn't matter how much I like him."

"I don't think Bellamy is very happy that I am in here" Jasper said watching Octavia feed Marcus. Octavia rolled her eyes "He is being very over-protective lately" she sighed "he means well, but it drives me nuts." Jasper laughed "he always was over-protective of you" he pointed out "remember what happened when he spotted you and Atom kissing?" Octavia nodded "I was so mad at him" she said. "It doesn't bother you that he treats you, his friend the way he does because of me?" she asked him. He shook his head "it's a little unnerving, but no it doesn't bother me. He is just looking out for you, like he always has. Octavia pulled a blanket over her chest as Marcus unlatched from her breast. She shifted him to her shoulder and buttoned her shirt back up. She patted his back until he burped lightly then stood up and walked over to his crib and laid him in it. "Well, I hate that he acts that way toward you" she told him "I mean it's not like he doesn't know everything about you." Jasper took her hand in his "It's not about me" he looked into her eyes "it's about you" he said running his finger along her chin "he's trying to protect you, even from me" he spoke softly. "Does he need to be worried about it?" she asked suddenly breathless. "I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you" he said "but that doesn't mean I never will, and that's why Bellamy and Kane are being so hard on me in this situation." She gazed into his eyes "if you hurt me that's my problem" she said "not yours or theirs." He smiled at that "they don't see it that way, and maybe they shouldn't" he spoke softer still. The air in the room was suddenly electric. Jasper gazed into her eyes, his hand lightly caressing her chin. Octavia sucked in her breath "Jasper" she breathed leaning towards him. The door swung open "Hey O" Bellamy said "din…." Jasper and Octavia broke apart "ah sorry, Clarke said to tell you dinner is almost ready" he said and walked out of the room, this time leaving the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia buried her head in her hands "I'm going to kill him" she growled. Jasper chuckled "He's just doing what he always has" he reminded her. "It's getting old" she sighed "come on before he comes back in here." Jasper grinned and wrapped am arm around her waist "It's going to be okay" he told her " he'll settle down as soon as he realizes I'm not going to hurt you." They walked out into the living room "Sorry" Clarke grinned sheepishly at her. Octavia sighed "Its okay" she said. "Knock much?" Octavia asked as she passed Bellamy. He merely grinned at her. "I think Auntie O is peeved at me" he said to Austin who was snuggled in the crook of his arm. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Olga appeared in the room carrying Aton in one arm, while holding Rory's hand as the toddler walked beside her. Clarke followed behind them with Charlie in her arms. "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked Jasper. He nodded "If it's okay with you" he answered. "You're always welcome here" she told him eyeing Bellamy, daring him to say anything. He shrugged his shoulder "what she said" he agreed "sorry man" he said "I'm just a tad over-protective these days." Jasper snorted "these days?" Bellamy shrugged "she's my baby sister, and now she has my nephew who I intend to make sure has a good life. So, I won't apologize for anything I do" he said. Olga cleared her throat "but I will back off a little bit" he said glowering at her. Octavia grinned "Thank you" she looked at Olga and smiled. The older woman patted her hand "I had an older brother too" she smiled kindly at her. Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Ok enough" Clarke declared "let's eat while the food is still hot." The dinner of venison and greens from the nearby forest had been forged by Roan and prepared by Olga. "Thank you for making dinner" Clarke looked at her "and for helping around the house, but just so we're clear, you don't have to do that." Olga smiled at her "I appreciate that dear, but I don't mind, it makes an old woman feel useful."

After dinner, Octavia and Jasper went out to the porch to talk while Marcus slept. Clarke was feeding Charlie and Atom while Olga held a fussy Austin. Bellamy was playing with Rory, who was still not quite used to sharing her daddy with her siblings. When Charlie finished eating Olga took the baby to her crib, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone with Rory, Austin and Atom. Sitting down on the couch next to her with Rory in his lap he grinned at Clarke's expression. She was shaking her head "you should be nice to your sister" she told him. "It isn't my sister I'm worried about" he countered. "Do you really think Jasper will hurt her?" she asked him. "Not on purpose, but he is a guy, and they don't always think with the right head" he pointed out. "You would know:" she eyed him "I seem to remember you were quite the man-whore once." He grinned sheepishly "Like I said, men don't always think with the right head" he said. "When or if Jasper does something wrong, then you can let him have it, but until then be nice" she said kissing him softly. "Yes dear" he whispered against her lips. "Good, now take your daughter and put her to bed" she said.

Olga returned and took Atom from Clarke, while Austin finished eating. Bellamy came back carrying Marcus, who was awake and hungry "I'm going to take him to mommy" he said "I'll be right back." Clarke cocked her head at him "Be nice" she told him. "He shook his head "I said I would be nice" he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes "I'm going to bed as soon as Austin is done. Are you joining me?" she asked him "I mean all four kids in bed at the same time…" He backtracked and kissed he softly "I wont be long" he whispered huskily against her lips. "I'll be waiting" she said sauntering away. Bellamy walked onto the porch "It's dinner time" he said handing Marcus to her. "Thanks," she said taking him into her arms. "I'm sorry" he looked at Jasper "I will back off" he said. Jasper grinned at him "it's okay. I get it" he said "I would do the same thing in your place." Bellamy nodded "Thanks" he said " and now with my children in bed, I'm going to find my wife" he said turning on his heels and going back into the house. Octavia looked at him "See, he can be taught" she said. "I think Clarke probably made him a better offer" Jasper chuckled "but I think you are right."

Jasper watched as she settled Marcus in the crook of her arm. He was amazed at the baby's innate ability to zone in on his target, even with his eyes closed. He crooked a tiny finger around Octavia's pinky and settled in her arms. "Does that hurt" Jasper asked, wondering inwardly if he should have left that question unasked. She laughed at him "no, not at all" she said "I'm sure once he gets older and has teeth, it could hurt, but I guess I'll find out." Jasper smiled at that "I guess you will" he said playing with one of Marcus's sock covered feet. Marcus fussed and jerked "I guess he doesn't like that" he chortled. "You're interrupting his meal" Octavia grinned at him "how would you feel?" Jasper thought about that "I guess I wouldn't like it either" he agreed. They fell into a companionable silence, staring at the stars in the sky "Are Kane and Abby coming back here?" he asked her. "They want to stay here and be close to the grandkids, but they have to settle things at Mount Weather first" she answered. "He wont be as easy to win over" Jasper murmured. Octavia grinned "probably not" she agreed.

Marcus finished eating and Octavia sat him up to burp him "want to hold him?" she asked Jasper. Jasper backed up "I…"he started to protest "He is so little, I don't want to break him" he held his hand up. Octavia laughed hold your arms out" she instructed. He did as he was asked She placed Marcus in the crook of his arms. Jasper just sat without moving. She laughed at him again "what?" he asked. She shook her head, and then curved one arm over the other, so the baby was held securely in the crook of his arm. Jasper looked nervously from her to Marcus and back. Sensing his nervousness Marcus began to fuss "he can tell you're nervous" she said "relax, you're not going to hurt him." Jasper sat back and released his grip; Marcus stopped fussing and began to relax. "See, you can do this" she told him. "Ok, can you take him now?" Jasper asked, obviously uncomfortable. Octavia laughed at him, but reached over and took Marcus from his arms. She settled her son in her arms and looked over at Jasper "see it's easy" she said. "Uh-huh" she murmured "it's just like holding Rory" she insisted "you do well with her." Jasper shook his head "Rory is a not so tiny and fragile" he said. She grinned at him "fine" she sighed dramatically "but you realize if you get me, you get him too" she said. He nodded "Of course I know that, but can I wait until he gets a little bigger?" he asked. She chortled "I suppose" she grinned at him. "Thank you" he sighed, visibly relieved.

Bellamy stood inside the doorway, watching the exchange. It was everything he could do not to laugh and give away the fact that he was still standing there watching them. Someone tapped gently on his back. He turned to see Clarke standing there, arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head at him. He gave her a goofy grin and silently closed the door. "I couldn't help myself" he tried to explain, but she just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist "Do you trust your sister?" she asked. He nodded. "Do you trust Jasper?" she asked. He nodded again "Do you trust that Jasper knows if her hurts your sister you will not hesitate to flatten him?" she asked. He sighed and nodded "Okay, I get your point" he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good, now do you really want to stay here and spy on your sister all night? Or would you rather come to bed with me?" she asked, placing his hands on her hip which was covered in a barely there gown. He groaned against her hair "You're killing me wife" he said huskily. She smiled "all you have to do is stop spying on your sister and you wouldn't be dying" she spoke against his lips. "You make a convincing argument" he said moving his hands up to hold her chin in his hands. "Prove it" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Clarke was up early with Atom, who was quickly becoming mommy's boy. As much as she loved having a mini-me of her own, she would also appreciate a good night's sleep. She sat in the rocking chair next to his crib with him on her shoulder. The rocker, made of the thick wood cut from a forest tree was hand carved by one of the earthborn men and delivered to them as a gift when they returned from the ark. She ran her hands up and down the smooth wood. She was appreciative of the love and support she got from her people, especially given all the difficult and sometimes bad decisions she had made. She sighed and leaned her head back against the cushioned top of the rocker and closed he eyes. That was how Bellamy found her later that morning. He smiled at the picture she made, Atom clutched close to her chest, eyes closed. He gently pried Atom from her grip and put him back in his crib, then covered her with the blanket and let her sleep. "Hey Bell" Octavia came walking toward him. He put a finger to his lips, pointing at Clarke. She nodded and backed up. He quietly closed the door to the nursery and walked a few feet away. "Wow, she is out" Octavia grinned. "Atom woke up and only mommy would do, so daddy got to sleep in last night" he said. "What's up?" he asked. "I hate to add to your workload, but could you keep an eye on Marcus today? I really want to go down and clean my cabin out" she replied. "Sure, but I am actually going to recruit Harper to come up and help Olga today, so Clarke can get some sleep. She hasn't been complaining, but I can tell that she is tired" he told her.

Olga walked up to them, heading for the nursery. Bellamy stopped her "The babies are all asleep, as is Clarke, in the rocking chair" he told her. She smiled and nodded "I will let them be then" she said. "I'm going to send Harper up here to help you today, I want Clarke to get some sleep today" he told her "and when the babies are sleeping, she can help you with the housework." Olga patted his hand "I really don't mind helping around the house" she told him. "I am grateful for a roof over my head and food to eat; I don't mind helping out to get those things." He smiled at her "I appreciate that, but four babies and house full of work is too much for one person" he told her. "Octavia walked up "Is it okay if I leave Marcus with you today?" she asked. Olga nodded "of course" she agreed. "I'm taking Rory with me today for a little while, so you will have one less munchkin around for the morning" he said walking back into the room with his oldest daughter. Rory, being daddy's little princess grinned happily in Bellamy's arms. Olga shooed them out of the house. "I'm going to stop over and talk to raven for a minute" he told Octavia once they were off the porch in front of the house. She nodded "Okay, I'll see you later" she told him and continued walking toward her cabin.

Bellamy knocked on the door of Raven and Roan's house. Roan answered carrying Theo in his arms "he's getting big" Bellamy commented. Roan grinned "so is she" he said looking at Rory. "Is it take your daughter to work day?" he asked. Bellamy grinned, "mommy fell asleep in the rocking chair with Atom this morning and Octavia is leaving Marcus with her and Olga to clean out her cabin, so I figured I would take the little princess with me today" he explained. "Makes sense" Roan nodded. "Is Raven up?" he asked. "Yes, she's getting Jacob dressed, come on in" he held the door open for Bellamy to enter the house. "Hey Bell" Raven greeted him when they entered the nursery. She held Jacob on her hip "How's Clarke?" she asked "I haven't seen in for a few days." He bobbed his head in agreement "tired and in desperate need of a little girl time if you can spare the time" he told her. Raven grinned "I'll bet she is" she chortled. "I've got Ivy coming over today to help with Jacob and Theo, she can keep an eye on them when they are napping, and I will go see Clarke." He gave her a grateful smile "I know she would appreciate that. At the moment she is sound asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery, but when she gets up, Olga has strict orders to put her to bed and get some much needed rest. "Actually, she probably needs some fresh air more" Raven remarked "and some much needed baby-free time. Her and I can take a walk down to the greenhouse or something" she said. "That would be good, I'm going to send Harper up to the house to help Olga, and so she will have some help too" he said. "That'll be good" Raven agreed "I will go over later and see her" she said. "Thanks Raven, I appreciate it" he smiled at her "and thanks for dinner last night" he turned to Roan. Roan grinned "I don't know how you two are still moving around" he said "two babies make me tired and you guys have three and a toddler" he arched his brow, "the least I can do is help with dinner." Bellamy laughed, "It has been tough, thank goodness Olga came to stay with us or we would be absolutely crazed" he said.

Ivy, one of the earthborn young women from Roan's clan, who had been helping Raven with the boys while he worked during the day walked in the door "Hello" she, greeted them all. "Morning" Roan returned. He passed Theo off to her then walked over to Raven and dropped a kiss on her lips "Love you" he said "love you more" she returned. He kissed first Jacob and then Theo on his way out the door. Bellamy followed him out. "What a sap" Bellamy groaned, shaking his head at him. "Says the guys coming to work with his daughter on his hip" Roan retorted, laughing. "What the hell happened to us?" Bellamy mused. "Women" Roan quipped "they have special powers…" he chortled. "Would you trade any of this for the way we used to live?" Roan asked him "not a single thing" Bellamy answered gazing lovingly at his daughter. "Me either" Roan agreed. "Now what do you say we go boss some young people around to prove we still have some kind of power?" he shook his head. Bellamy grinned "I'm game" he said as they set off down the hill.

Clarke woke up to sound of Olga soothing a fussy baby. "Sorry, I guess I was so tired I didn't even hear her" she sighed. "Nonsense" Olga shushed her "a mother deserves a little time to closer her eyes" she said patting her shoulder. "Well, now that I'm awake do you want me to feed her?" she asked. Olga nodded "since you're hear, go ahead, but once the babies have been fed I am under strict orders to send you to bed" she replied. "Actually, she will be taking a baby break" Raven appeared in the doorway. "Even better" Olga said smiling at her. "Harper and I have the children under control, you take a break" the older lady instructed. Clarke grinned at the two of them "do I even need to ask who is behind all this?" she shook her head. "Probably not" Raven laughed "but if it helps he means well. He even took Rory with him, so Olga and Harper wouldn't have one more child to look after.

Olga settled Atom and Charlie in Clarke's lap, so she could feed them. "We could get a goat from the ark and start giving your babies bottles once in a while" she told them. "You could still breast feed them, but the bottles could be used as secondary feedings. You could get a little more sleep that way" she glanced at Clarke. Clarke sighed "I could use a little more sleep" she said. "Let me talk to Bellamy first" she looked at Olga. "Whatever you decide is fine" Olga said patting her hand. "I will be back to deal with those two in a little bit" Olga said. Raven sat down on the floor in front of her "how tired are you?" she asked. "Drop-dead" Clarke sighed "how do you do it?" she asked. "I have Ivy to take care of the boys during the day, and then I go outside and get away from them for at least an hour a day. You have to Clarke, or it will consume you" Raven told her. "But they're so little and they need me" Clarke protested. "They have Olga, and Harper and Bellamy is just down the hill. They will survive for one hour while you take some mommy time" Raven told her. Clarke sighed "I know you're right, but I feel guilty sneaking away" Clarke exclaimed. Raven put her hands on her hips "Clarke" Raven sighed "you have always put the needs of your people ahead of you. For the love of all things holy…BE SELFISH" Raven glowered at her. "I promise no one will die if you take one hour a day to think about yourself?" she told Clarke in a softer tone. "So Bellamy sent you" Clarke grinned at her. Raven nodded "he's worried about you." Olga came back into the room and moved the babies back to their beds. "You" she looked at Clarke "go. Get out of the house. I will find you if the babies need you." Raven grinned "I guess she told you" she said. Clarke buttoned her shirt and got up "okay, you win" she said to Raven "lead on." Raven smiled victoriously "I always win" she replied sassily "when are you going to learn that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke had to admit it was nice to be away from the house. She and Raven had walked to the hospital wing and were touring it. Clarke was particularily interested in all the machines and devices, though without power the machines were useless. "what we need is a generator" she turned to Raven. "and where are we going to get one of those?" Raven asked. "Mount weather or the ark, they both have several" Clarke replied. "aren't they using them?" Raven asked. Clarke shook her head "a lot of people have left the ark, some to come here, some to go to Mount Weather and others have struck out on their own. I think they could probably spare one" she said "but it is not light machinery, we would need help from Mount Weather to get it." Raven stopped and looked at her "we could take the babies and do a road trip" she suggested. "maybe pick up a goat or a cow for milk while we're there?" she asked thinking of Olga's suggestion to Clarke earlier. "we could" Clarke said "but I'd have to get that past Bell first" she said "All of the kids and me, he'd…" Clarke was cut off by Raven's chortle "die a happy man" she laughed. "You know the two of them are dying to have a poker night at one of our houses." Clarke laughed with her "that's probably true" she agreed "I will talk to him tonight."

"talk to who about what?" Bellamy came around the corner. "I heard you were in here "he said dropping a kiss on her lips. "Where's our daughter?" she asked. "At the moment Jasper has her" he said "but I'm getting ready to take her up to the house for lunch and then nap, she's getting cranky." Raven grinned "Imagine that, a cranky one-year-old in a work zone…" she said. Bellamy tossled her hair "you old man is looking for you" he told her. "okay, I'll go find him. I see you in a few minutes Clarke?" she asked. Clarke nodded "Feel better?" Bellamy asked her after Raven had left. She nodded "much, thank you" she said. "You're welcome" he told her placing his hands on her waist. "what would you say if Raven and I took the kids and went to Mount Weather for a supply run?" she asked. "Supply run?" he looked at her "what kind of supplies?" Clarke looked around "a generator for one" she told him "and olga made a good point today about maybe getting a goat or a cow for milk" she said. "that way we could feed Rory and the babies milk once in a while, so mommy isn't always exhausted." He shrugged "I guess it would be fine" he said "what about O?" he asked. "She's welcome to come if she wants" Clarke said. "When would you go?" he asked her. "probably tomorrow morning, stay the night and then come back" she answered. "I say go for it, and bring back some more food while you're at it" he grinned. She shook her head "always thinking of your stomach…" Clarke sighed. "not always" he said kissing her softly.

They heard Rory's cries before she and Jasper entered the room "sorry man" he said "she is just not happy right now." Clarke laughed and took her daughter into her arms "don't take it personally" Clarke told him "its lunchtime and then someone needs a nap" she kissed Rory, who had settled down in her mother's arms. "Thanks for looking after her" Bellamy told him. Jasper nodded "Is Octavia at the house?" he asked. "She is at her cabin" Clarke answered "I'm sure she'd love to see you." He thanked her and left the room. "You trust him with your little princess, but not your sister?" she arched her eyebrows at Bellamy. He looked sheepish "he cant break my baby's heart." Clarke shook her head "Heaven help you when you're old enough to date' Clarke chuckled at her daughter, who had fallen asleep curled up against her mother's chest. "You think I'm tough on the people who want to date O…" Bellamy replied, his eyes glittering dangerously. Clarke laughed at him "you're a good daddy" she told him. "and you're a good mommy" he returned. "Thank you" Clarke said kissing his cheek " and on that note, I'm going to put our daughter to bed and take a nap. I love you" she said. "I love you, too" he replied drawing he against him to steal a kiss. "Do you two ever stop?" Raven sighed entering the room, Roan following close behind. "jealous?" Bellamy grinned at her laughing. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "So, did you talk to him?" she asked Clarke. Clarke nodded "We can go first thing tomorrow" she said. "Yeah road trip" she declared. Bellamy and Roan caught each other's glances. Raven watched the two of them "So who's hosting the poker game?" she asked. Roan looked at her innocently "whatever are you talking about?" he asked. "I love my wife and children" he said pulling her back into his chest. "Uh-huh" she turned her head to look at him "lies, all lies" she said. "not ALL lies" Roan hedged, kissing her. Bellamy laughed "Not a word Blake" Raven pinned her gaze on him."Bellamy held up his hands "I didn't say a thing" he pointed out. Clarke shook her head "I need to get this little princess to her bed" she told them. "I'll go with you" Raven said. "and we'll get back to..work" Roan added. "more like finding players to beat at poker" she retorted. "I love you" he called after to her retreating back. She turned around and blew him a kiss. Bellamy shook his head "you need to marry that girl" he said. Roan grinned at him "working on that" he said "but she had some concerns about her girlish figure" he rolled his eyes "so I gave her some time to work on that." Bellamy sighed "women" he said shaking his head. "So about this poker game…" he looked at Roan. Roan chuckled "Raven knows us too well" he said.

The next morning, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and the kids took off for Mount Weather, leaving Olga behind so the older lady could have a couple of days off to have some time to herself. The Rover was quite a bit smaller with the three of them and seven kids, so Bellamy suggested they take the second rover as well. The look on his face when Jasper offered to drive it while Octavia and Marcus rode with him was priceless. Roan clapped him on the back "well I guess you wont be interrogating him tonight" he laughed. Bellamy shot him a dirty look, but said nothing. Roan merely laughed and headed down to the hospital to keep working on it. "you coming?" he called to Bellamy. Bellamy sighed "yeah, I'm coming" he answered. "Come on" Roan said "sweat off your worries, then we'll beat everyone tonight playing poker" he said grinning at Bellamy's expression.

Octavia laughed as they drove away in the rover "Did you see the look on his face?" she asked "that was great." Jasper shook his head at her "you do realize I am going to pay for this, right?" he asked her. She shook her head "he promised he would back off" she denied "all you did was ruin his plan to grill you tonight at the poker game" she said. "What poker game?" Jasper asked. "I hope you have a better poker face than that" she laughed "we all know there is going to be a poker game tonight." He shrugged "there may be a game happening tonight" he snorted "Is there anything the three of you haven't figured out?" he shook his head in amazement. "Not really" she grinned at him "Its called intuition, men don't have that, or if they do, they don't use it." Jasper peered into the back of the rover "Is he okay?" he asked looking at Marcus, who was safely strapped into his car seat? "Sleeping like a rock" she said. "Are you going to be okay going to Mount Weather?" she asked him. This would be his first time back there since Maya was an unfortunate victim in the attempt to save the arkadians from Cage and Dr. Tsing. He nodded "It took a long time, but I have made peace with the past" he said. "It took Clarke and Bellamy a long time too" she said. "They bear a lot of pain and guilt over their actions" she sighed "its what brought them together." She looked over at him "If it starts to bother you, we can come camp out in the rover" she said. "If It bothers me, I will work it out" he smiled at her. "you can lean on me if you need to" she said softly putting her hand on his leg "heaven knows I leaned on you for a lot of things." He took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around hers "I appreciate that" he said "and you can lean on me whenever you need it."

Clarke laid her head back against the seat of the rover "Is it terrible that I am looking forward to dumping my kids on my mother and going to sleep?" she asked. Raven grinned "you give the girl an hour of freedom and she wants more" Raven chortled. "I may have a hard time getting my mom to take all four of them" she grinned "especially Atom, he has become quite the mommy's boy." She said. "Even daddy wont do?" Raven asked. Clarke shook her head "that must drive Bellamy crazy" she laughed. "Actually he has his hands full with Charlie and Rory, so I think he is a little relieved" she said. "At least you have Olga" Raven smiled at her. "Thank God for Olga" Clarke sighed, "that woman has saved my sanity." Raven shook her head "I think you saved her" she said "You have given her purpose in a world where the young have taken over, and she loves every minute of it." Clarke sighed "I love my babies" she said "but it was nice to be away from them." Raven snorted "you are preaching to the choir?" she replied "and I only have two babies." Clarke looked in the back of the rover where all six of the children were sleeping "I wish I could sleep like that" she sighed. "they'll never have to make the decisions you did" Raven reminded her "decisions that got us here to this moment in our lives. You cannot allow yourself to be held hostage to those decisions for the rest of your life."

"I try" she sighed "but sometimes I just wake up in the middle of the night and all I can think about is how I have all this, when so many people never will, and its all my fault" she sighed. "look how many people are alive because you made those decisions" Raven pointed out. "Kane and Abby would not be around to see take their grandchildren from their tired mother's arms. None of the 47 would be here. Yes, innocent people lost their lives, but honestly, how innocent were they?" she asked. "They knew what the mountain men were doing to keep them alive. And was what they were doing really living? They couldn't even leave the mountain for fear of dying" she pointed out. Clarke sighed "Bellamy has told me all of this" she said. "I know you guys are right, its just hard to see me with the life I have and think of all the people that never will." Raven clapped a hand on her shoulder "Remember, it is okay to be selfish" she said. "So noted" Clarke replied. They lapsed into silence and when Raven looked over a few minutes later Clarke was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Mount Weather a few hours later. "My babies!" Abby exclaimed when she saw Clarke and the babies. "Take them please?" Clarke begged. Abby reached for Atom who arched his back when Abby tried to take him. "except Atom" she sighed. "a mommy's boy" Abby grinned taking Charlie instead "What does daddy think about that?" she chortled. "Daddy has his girls" Raven replied "he's okay with it." Abby grinned "to what do we owe this honor?" she asked. "one, mommy needed a break. Two, we need a couple of things, so we decided a trip was I order." Abby smiled at her "well you have no complaints from me" she said hugging Clarke "I'm always happy to see my babies. Who else is with you?" she asked. "Octavia and Jasper are here too" Clarke told her. "The rover was a little full with the munchkins, so Bellamy suggested bringing both of them. "Of course, he wasn't very happy that Jasper came with Octavia, but…" Raven grinned. "I heard we had guests" Kane came around the corner smiling at them "are there more of you?" he asked. In answer, Octavia came around the corner carrying Marcus and Austin, while Jasper brought Rory in. His eyes lit up when he saw Marcus. "May I?" he asked Octavia "please!" she nodded "this carrying two babies thing is hard" she shook her head. He walked forward and took Marcus into his arms "Hello baby boy" he grinned at him. Marcus smiled up at him and waved his hands in the air. "Come in" Abby opened the door to their suite. As soon as Jasper put Rory down she ran to Abby. "Good morning princess" she cooed wrapping an arm around Rory and dropping her into her lap. Rory giggled and played with Charlie "Is that your baby sister?" Abby asked her. Rory babbled but no one could really understand what she was saying.

Holding Marcus in one arm, Kane drug out a box for of toys. Rory wiggled out of Abby's lap and started playing with the toys. Still carrying Marcus in the crook of his arm, Kane took a seat next to Octavia "Everything okay?" he asked them. "yeah, we just needed a road trip and some things at the settlement, so we decided to do both" Clarke answered. "What are you needing?" he asked her. "A generator and a cow or a goat for fresh milk" Clarke replied "oh and Bellamy says bring home food" she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Abby laughed at the last one. "and what are the boys doing tonight?" she asked. "poker game" Raven grinned "although they denied they were having a game tonight." Abby grinned at them "oh to be young again" she sighed. Charlie had fallen asleep in her arms, so she got up and put the baby in the crib they kept in the suite. "of course she goes to sleep for grandma" Clarke muttered. Abby chortled "anyone else you need grandma to put to sleep?" she asked sweetly. Octavia offered Austin "you can try Austin" she said, "but good luck with Atom, he is totally a mommy's boy." Abby stood up "Well in that case" she said walking over to Clarke "let me see if grandma has some magic left" she grinned taking Atom from Clarke. This time Atom didn't fuss or protest. Octavia grinned and walked over to Clarke, handing her Austin "looks like grandma has some magic left" she murmured. "of course she does" Clarke sighed ruefully. Abby laughed at her "it's a grandma thing" she said. "Well grandma" Clarke smiled getting up and placing Austin in her arms "in that case, I'm going to let you have all the fun tonight" she said heading for the door and motioning for Raven to follow her. Raven chuckled and stood up, handing Theo to her "you're not totally off the hook tonight" she grinned. The heard Abby laughing as they left the room.

Kane turned to Octavia "do you need anything?" he asked. "not really" she said "you already have your hands full with Clarke's kids tonight, so I will keep Marcus." He shrugged "We can handle one more, right Abby?" he looked to her. Abby bobbed her head "sure, why not" she agreed. "Are you sure?" Octavia asked them. "That's five kids and two of you" she pointed out. "If we get too outnumbered, We'll bring one of the kids in to help us, go have some fun" Abby told her. Octavia shrugged "you don't have to tell me twice" she grinned. Stopping lone enough the drop a kiss on Marcus' head she led Jasper to the door of the suite. Kane watched the door close "what have we done to ourselves tonight?" he asked. Abby laughed "we get to enjoy our grandchildren, and if we need to get their mother's, we know where they are" she said sitting down beside him. "What do you think grandpa?" she said smiling down at Marcus. "I missed this little guy" he admitted. "And Octavia looks good too" he added "she looks happy." Abby smiled knowingly "that might have something to do with the young man who just left with her" she said. Kane scowled "I was hoping Bellamy would persuade her otherwise" he scoffed. Abby laughed at him "you have nothing to worry about with Jasper" she patted his hand "and you can bet if Bellamy is not saying anything, there is nothing to worry about" she told him. "Or Octavia told him to butt out and he listened" Kane countered. "Bellamy? Butt out?" she arched her eyebrows. Kane grinned "Okay, I see your point" he sighed "I'm just being…" Abby smiled at him "her father?" she asked, "and his grandfather" he nodded "he deserves a guy who is going to be around." Abby wrapped her hand around his "I don't think Jasper is going anywhere" she told him. "A guy can hope, right?" he scoffed. Abby stood up, put the sleeping boys in her arms in their crib, then turned to him and grinned, "put your grandson in his crib and come to bed" she laughed at him "Octavia will be okay."

"I cant believe they took all of them" Octavia laughed as she walked out into the hall with Jasper right behind her. "They probably would have take Jacob and Theo had Raven asked" Jasper replied. "maybe" she agreed. "So I have the night off, what do you want to do?" she asked him. They had arrived by the mess hall, Jasper stood in one spot, staring off into space. Octavia knew this was where Maya had died. "Hey are you okay?" she asked slipping her hand into his. He laced his fingers thrugh her hands and nodded. The dining hall bore little resemblance to what it once was, but he could still picture that hall in his head, as clear it was the day she died. "I cant help but think there could have been a better way" he said sadly "but I also know they wouldn't have stopped and every one of us would have been dead." Octavia looked up at him "she must have been pretty special" she said looking at his face. "she was" he told her "she helped us, if not for her, we would have all never known what was going on and Bellamy would have been bled to death like Fox was" he said. "I guess I owe her a lot then too" Octavia sighed "because I don't know where I would have been if Bellamy hadn't made it back to me." Jasper turned to look at her "I never thought of it that way" he admitted. The smell of delicious food wafted by "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" she said squeezing his hand. "I could eat" he said walking with her to the buffet style dining hall, For the first time in two years, it didn't hurt to think about being here.

A few hours later, Abby knocked on the door to Clarke's room. "Sorry" she said apologetically "apparently grandma's magic touch wasn't enough" she smiled holding a fussy Atom. Clarke grinned "yeah even daddy wont do for this one" she gazed lovingly at her son. Atom calmed down instantly when Clarke pulled him into her chest. He snuggled against her and began urgently searching for her breast. "Ok hang on " she chuckled sitting down on the bed and opening her shirt. Atom latched on and suckled fervently. "He knows what he wants doesn't he?" Abby grinned. "Oh yeah" Clarke agreed "he is his father's son." Abby looked around the room, Raven was stirring in the other side of the bed "you know you could have left Theo and Jacob with us too" Abby told her. Raven grinned "its okay, you already had five kids. Plus Jake and Theo are sleeping through the night now, so they're easy to take care of." Clarke snorted her eyes "Raven is a pro at this multiple baby thing" she sighed. "Someday, you will be too" Raven told her "plus you have one more baby than I do, and a toddler. At least for a few months anyway" she arched her brows at them. "Do you have something you need to share with the rest of us?" Clarke stared at her. "That's one of the reasons I decided to come with you" she admitted. "Does Roan know yet?" Clarke asked her. Raven shook her head "he's been waiting so patiently for me to lose the baby weight from having these two so he can plan a wedding, but if I get the news I think I'm going to…." she drawled off. "You realize that he doesn't care how big you are, right?" Abby asked her. Raven nodded "I know, but nobody wants to look like a beached whale when they get married" she said. "So, if you find out you are pregnant, you get married within the next month" Clarke suggested "that way you wont be a beached whale."

Abby looked at them "So, Kane and I have been talking" she said "how would you girls feel if we decided to live at the settlement?" she asked. Raven shrugged "I'm okay with it" she looked to Clarke for her answer. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you would have your own place, right?" she asked. Abby laughed "yes, daughter of mine" she chortled "we would have our own place. Maybe Octavia's cabin?" she asked. "You'd have to check with her, but she cleaned it out before we left. It's pretty small though" Clarke warned her. Abby shrugged "its just the two of us, we can make it work. We just want to be close to you guys and our grandchildren" she told them "and from the looks of things the two of you could use a break once in a while" she said noting the tired look that Clarke sported. Raven grinned "I am teaching her the value of talking an hour every day for herself, but she could definitely use some backup" she said. Clarke nodded "It has been a little overwhelming, plus I worry about burdening Olga with too much. She already does more than she needs to" Clarke sighed. "My guess is that Olga will not do anything she doesn't want to" Abby patted her hand. Kane is going to talk to Octavia today to see if she is okay with him being there.

Kane found Octavia and Jasper eating breakfast. "Somebody is ready to see his mommy" he said sitting down next to her. "hello baby boy" she took her son into her arms. He chortled happily at the sound of her voice. "Did he give you any problems?" she asked him. Kane shook his head "he fussed a little, but he took a bottle okay" he said. "Thanks for taking care of him last night" she said. "anytime" he smiled at her. "Do you have a minute?" he asked her. "sure" she answered,. He took the seat next o her. "Abby and I want to live at the settlement, to be closer all of you and the grandchildren" he said "but if you aren't okay with that…" he trailed off. She looked at him thoughtfully "Where would you live?" she asked him. Bellamy and Clarke's house was too small for two more people to live there. "We'll build a cabin" he said "down the hill from your houses. We know you guys want your space, and we will respect that" he told her. She looked at Jasper and exhaled, He shrugged "I mean, I know Clarke would appreciate the help and heaven knows I would enjoy having some help with Marcus…" she trailed off. "you could stay in my cabin" she shrugged "I moved all of my stuff into the house before we left." Kane smiled slightly, not wanting to appear too victorious. "It wouldn't bother you having us so close?" he asked "I just want to make sure I am close in case you or Marcus need anything, and Abby knows that Clarke is overwhelmed" he said wanting to be perfectly clear about his intentions of being there for her and his grandson. "so, you would be okay with us moving to the settlement?" he asked. She nodded "I don't care if you guys move to the settlement" she said "and I Know Marcus will enjoy having his grandpa around" she said. "and Octavia will be happy she doesn't have to get up with Marcus all the time" Jasper chortled. "Ooomph" he grunted when Octavia elbowed him in the ribs. Kane laughed ""I look forward to spoiling both of you" he said smiling at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was having writer's block. It's true what they say, when you're a writer Netflix really is is research! Lol. Enjoy and feedback is always welcomed.**

Later that morning Abby sent someone in to keep an eye on Theo and Jacob while Clark and Raven headed to the clinic to get a pregnancy test. "Have you even shared your concerns with Roan?" Clarke asked. Raven shook her head "nope" she laughed nervously "I wasn't sure how." Clarke rolled her eyes "please" she sighed "he is crazy about you, and having more kids would make him happy" she said. Raven didn't look convinced "Come on" Clarke looped her free arm through Raven's, "lets go find out if you are even pregnant, before you start worrying about what he thinks." They turned into the clinic "Hey doc" Clarke called out as they did. "Again?" he asked her. "Not me" Clarke held her hand up "Bellamy and I are done!" she declared. "Its me this time" Raven confessed. The doctor grinned and handed her a cup then pointed her to the bathroom. "How's this little guy and his siblings?" the doctor asked Clarke. "Hungry" she shook her head "and mommy cant keep up. We're thinking about take a goat home with us and supplementing with bottles" she told him. "You can do that" he told her, "but if they are hungry start introducing fruit or cereal, as long as it is mashed well," he told her. "Thanks" Clarke smiled at him "I will do that." Raven came out of the bathroom and handed the doctor the cup. "Alright, lets see if you have a bun in the oven" he told her putting a stick in the liquid.

"Are you really okay with Kane moving to the settlement?" Jasper asked Octavia as the two of them and Marcus walked back to their quarters. She shrugged "yeah I guess so" she answered "I mean he loves Marcus and he is trying to be better, so…" she trailed off. "What do you think?" she grinned at Marcus "do you want grandpa to move closer to you?" He grinned and flipped his arms. "I think he approves "Jasper laughed. "You realize that is one more set of eyes on you and I, right?" she looked at him. He inhaled and shook his head "he can't be any worse than Bellamy." Octavia snorted, "don't bet on it" she chortled. Jasper opened the door to their bedroom and motioned for her to enter. He entered behind her and closed the door. Octavia laid Marcus in his crib with his toy hanging over his head. After a minute, she turned to stand in front of Jasper, holding one of his hands in hers "I don't want to make you uncomfortable" she told him "So if you say no, then I'll tell him no" she said. He drew his hand around her neck and cupped her chin, looking deep into her eyes. "I want you to be happy" he spoke softly "and I can tell that you enjoyed having him around after Marcus was born, so I really don't care if he stays. I will deal with Bellamy and Kane, and all their snooping," he said. She placed her hands on his hips. He drew her closer, never breaking eye contact. She sighed as he dipped his head and pulled her closer. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Octavia" he whispered huskily and moved to capture her lips with his. Before he could someone rapped on the door.

"Hey O" Clarke stood in the doorway when Octavia opened the door. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You look a little flushed?" Octavia nodded "sorry, I was ahhh…." She trailed off. Clarke grinned "never mind, I don't want to know" she said "anyway, we thought about staying one more night, are you okay with that?' she asked. "Yeah, sure" she said "I'm okay with that" Octavia agreed. "Okay, so we'll leave tomorrow then" she said looking at Octavia. "Works for me" Octavia agreed, "Ill tell Jasper" she said. "Great so, we'll see you later then?" Clarke asked her. "Yeah, sure" Octavia agreed quickly. She was beginning to think Clarke was not going to leave. Thank goodness for Marcus who let out wail "I have to get him, did you need something else?" she asked her. "No, I will leave you alone then" Clarke said finally getting the hint. "Okay, see ya later" Octavia said and closed the door. Clarke grinned on he way back to Raven's room. "I think I interrupted something when I went over to talk to O" she laughed. Raven shook her head "Bellamy would be proud" she chortled. "Its not like I was trying to" Clarke replied reaching for Atom who began fussing when she walked in the room "Are you mommy's spoiled boy?" she smiled at him. He stopped fussing as soon as she placed him on her chest and held him there. Raven laughed, "I'll bet that drives Bellamy nuts" she said. "Kind of" Clarke answered "but he has his little girls, so he's okay." Raven merely smiled and placed a hand protectively around he abdomen. "So are you happy about this?" Clarke asked her, she had been very quiet since the stick turned pink and a blood test proved it to be correct. She nodded "I had hoped to have these two to be a little older" she said looking at Theo and Jacob sleeping in their crib, but I'm okay with it. I hope he is" she sighed. Clarke snorted "He who insisted on having the biggest house in the settlement so he could fill it with kids?" she scoffed "he'll be over the moon." Raven half smiled "Yeah, I know you're right" she said, "I just don't want to wait another nine months or more to be married" she sighed. "So don't" Clarke told her. "As you may or may not recall Rory was a few days old when Bell and I got married. I was still carrying all that baby weight, and Bellamy didn't care. Neither will Roan?" she declared. "He loves you, and he loves his sons." Raven looked at her "Yeah, I know you're right" she sighed "I don't know what's wrong with me." Clarke laughed, "Bell calls it pregnancy brain," she said "your emotions overrule any good thoughts you might have and turn your brain to mush." Raven snorted "My brain can't turn to mush, we have to accomplish a lot of things yet" she said. Clarke sat down next to her and put an arm around her "your brain wont turn to mush" she assured her "Roan will love the fact that he is going to be a daddy again, and you will be married before the next set of twins are born, so relax" Clarke told her. "Twins?" Raven scoffed "not this time. Do you hear that?" she asked rubbing her belly "only one and I want a little girl this time!" she declared. Clarke laughed, "We'll see," she laughed.

"I thought she would never leav…." Octavia trailed off as she turned and leaned against the door. She smiled at the sight in front of her. "I thought he was too small?" she mused walking to the bed where Jasper sat on the edge, holding Marcus against his chest. Jasper shrugged "I guess he isn't that small" ge replied sheepishly "do you want hin?" he asked. She shook her head and sat down next to him "You look like you're doing just fine" she said. He grinned at her "What did Clarke want?" he asked. "she wanted to know if I cared if we stayed another night. I told her it was fine" she answered. Jasper didn't say anything "it is okay, right?" she asked him. He nodded "yeah, I don't mind" he agreed. "Jasper" she looked at him, "what aren't you saying?" she asked. He sighed "I want to, you know…" he trailed off, his face turning a slight shade of pink, "but I…" Octavia looked at him "its okay" she said taking his hand in hers "I get it, you want to move on, but this place has stirred up memories, right?" she asked. He bowed his head for a minute, before cupping her chin and looking into her eyes "yeah, its not you" he said "its this place:" he said "I really do want to kiss you, but I don't know if I can, not in this place anyway." She smiled softly at him "Its okay, I get it" she told him "the ark is the same way for me. There are way too many memories of Lincoln there" she said. "Tonight, we'll raid the kitchen take some extra food and have a movie night in the theater, just the three of us" she told him. "You think you can pull that off?" he asked her. "I have a really good connection," she laughed. "I guess you do," he agreed wrapping his free arm around her. "I'm sorry about wimping out, I thought this place had let go of me, but apparently not," he said. "You don't have to apologize," she said looking into his eyes "Sometimes the past has a way of sneaking up on you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am off to summer camp for a week with limited access to technology. I'll write more as I can. Enjoy!**

Octavia and Jasper spent the next night watching a movie with Marcus. While Jasper wanted to get more serious with Octavia especially without Bellamy around, but Mount Weather still had a strange hold on him. There were still too many memories that haunted him. He supposed he needed to get over them already, but some things weren't that simple. Jasper slung an arm over her shoulder and she leaned he head against his. "I'm ready to go home" she sighed. "Maybe we can get Clarke and Raven to go home tomorrow" Jasper replied. "They said something about going back tomorrow, they just had to take care of something for Raven" Octavia told him. "Good, I'll be glad to get out of this place too" he agreed.

A soft knock at the door interrupted their movie. Octavia opened it to see Clarke standing there with Atom "sorry, hope I didn't disturb you" she smiled. Octavia shook her head "We're just watching a movie, what's up?" she asked, "We're going to go home tomorrow, so I would pack tonight, so we can get an early start" she told her. Octavia nodded "we'll be ready, thanks for the heads up." she said. Clarke nodded "welcome" she returned before turning back to her room.

Octavia closed the door "We're going home tomorrow" she grinned "then we can pawn Marcus off on Bellamy and get away." Jasper shook his head "Poor Bellamy" he grinned "always the easy target." Octavia snorted "I mean if you want a replay of what happened the last time you came over, we can stay at my house" she chortled. "No thank you" Jasper shuddered; he was lucky Bellamy didn't use him for target practice when he found them kissing in Octavia's room.

"You know we could move into my cabin, I mean if you wanted to" Jasper looked at her. "What about Monty?" she asked. "He's always at Harper's, so he's never there anyway. Marcus could have his own room. I mean, I'd have to talk to Monty first, but…" he trailed off. Octavia studied him "Are you ready for that?" she asked. Jasper was still a little hung up on Maya; "and living with a baby is different than visiting it's mother" she told him "are you ready for that committment?"

Jasper looked at her thoughtfully "I would have to get used to it" he told her "I know the two of you are a package deal. My biggest concern is actually what Bellamy would think about the whole thing." Octavia understood that, her brother could be a force to be reckoned with "CLarke is reeling him in" she assured Jasper. "She gets it, besides he has too many babies to worry about to come check on me." Jasper scoffed "Don't bet on it" he said.

Clarke returned to her and Raven's room to find Raven laying down with her head covered. Jacob and Theo were sleeping, "Are you okay?" Clarke asked. "I was never sick with the boys" she groaned. Clarke laughed "paybacks" she said. Raven scowled at her "not funny" she grumbled. "Ok, hang on, I will go get some crackers and tea" she said "do you want me to have Octavia come over in case the boys wake up?" she asked. Raven moaned as another wave of nauseousness hit her, "no, they should be fine" she said. "Ok, I'll be right back" Clarke said and walked out of the room.

On the way to the dining hall, Clarke ran into her mother and Kane who had her other three children "mommy" Rory tore herself away and hugged Clarke's legs "Hi princess" Clarke smiled at her "are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?" she asked. Rory nodded, but looked up at her "daddy" she said. Clarke grinned and bent down to pick her up in her free arm "I miss daddy too. We're going home tomorrow. You'll see daddy then." A big smile lit up her face.

Abby watched with amusement "you're almost a pro" she said watching Clarke with her oldest in one arm and Atom in the other. Clarke shrugged "as much fun as it is to let you play grandma, I don't have that at home, so I've learned to multitask" she replied. "When are you going home?" Abby asked. "Tomorrow" Clarke answered "Raven has to talk to Roan and Octavia is ready to go home, plus I bet Bellamy is missing his girls" she chuckled looking at Rory and Charlotte. "I would imagine those two aren't the only girls he is missing" Abby said.

Clarke grinned "probably not, but if I know my husband, he and Roan have probably had a grand time beating the youngsters at poker" she grinned. Abby smiled at Clarke's use of the word youngsters, it wasn't too long ago her and Bellamy would have been considered youngsters. Unfortunately for Clarke, Bellamy and Raven life threw them a few curveballs that forces them to grow up more quickly than they should have.

"I'll have the rovers packed in the morning with the things you requested" Kane told her "and as soon as we figure out how, we'll get some kind of line of communication to the settlement."Thanks" Clarke smiled at him "we appreciate it" she said. "I have to get something for Raven, you guys can walk with me if you want, but she kind of needs it soon" Clarke looked into the dining hall. "Is she okay?" Abby asked. Clarke grinned "nothing some tea, crackers and nine months won't cure" she replied.

"Really?" Abby asked "when did she find out?" Kane cocked his head tea, crackers and nine months... " he arched his brows. A few minutes later he realized what Clarke had said and he nodded. Abby patted his hand "it's okay" she laughed "men don't always put the two together." Clarke snorted "rarely" she agreed "and she found out yesterday. She is hoping for one child this time, rather than two" Clarke chortled.

Abby grinned "Are the two of you trying to single handedly repopulate the earth?" she asked. "Sorry grandma, there will be no more buns in this oven, four is plenty for me" she laughed; "But in answer to your question "no we are not."

"If you guys are leaving tomorrow I am going to steal my grandson for a while" Kane said planting a kiss on Abby's lips and depositing Austin in Abby's other arm "I'll leave Raven to your capable hands" he said turning and walking in the other direction. "You're getting pretty good at that yourself" Clarke told her as she and Abby walked into the dining hall. Abby snorted "yeah, now when they are little, but when they get bigger we're all going to have a problem" she replied. They found the tea and crackers and headed back to Clarke and Raven's room.

As they got there Marcus was walking out of Octavia's room carrying Marcus in one arm talking to the infant. "He's going to miss having them here" Abby sighed."I thought you guys were coming to the settlement?" Clarke asked her. "We're planning on it, but we have to wrap things up here" she replied. "Will that take long?" Clarke inquired. Abby shook her head "The council has to appoint another leader "probably a couple of weeks or so" she answered, then turned to Clarke "why can't wait to let me play grandma again?" she teased. "Ha, we've been gone for three days, which means daddy will want to spend some time with his babies, so not right away" Clarke replied. "And when does daddy get to spend time with mommy?" Abby asked "at night when the babies are sleeping or during the day when Olga has Harper come up to help and sends us both away" Clarke grinned.

Abby deposited Charlotte and Austin in one crib, while Clarke set Rory in the other. She tried to put Atom down, but he stiffened up and refused to let go of her. "Ok ok" she sighed "mommy has you." Abby laughed "well you did get a mini-me" she said dropping a kiss on Atom's cheeks "grandma loves you too little guy" she said. "Feel better Raven" Abby smiled at Raven who was sitting up eating some crackers.

"Thanks for taking the kids" Clarke said as she walked Abby to the door "I needed a break." Abby hugged her "anytime baby" she said "We'll come in the morning to help load the rovers and see you off" she said kissing her cheek. "Ok, good night mom" Clarke said hugging her back.

The next morning, the rovers were loaded down with supplies, even more than they had asked for. "Can you guys spare this?" Clarke asked. "We're fine" Kane assured her from where he stood cradling Marcus in his arms. "I'm going to miss you little guy" he whispered against the dark hair of the infant before handing him to Octavia. "If you need anything you know where to find me" he told her. "And you" he addressed Jasper "take care of my family" he said. Jasper gulped "yes sir" he replied.

Abby helped Clarke load the babies in the other rover, kissing each of them as she did. "You take care of each other" she looked between her and Raven, and tell the boys we said hello." Clarke nodded "we will, thanks for everything mom" she said."take these for the road" Abby said handing Raven some crackers "and drive carefully, you have precious cargo on board" she leveled her eyes at Clarke. "Yes mom" she rolled her eyes. "I love you both" Abby said "and we'll see you soon."

"Daddy" Charlotte cried excitedly when Clarke put her in her car seat "Yes princess, we're going home to daddy" Clarke laughed as she put the rover in drive and headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9

"I missed you" Bellamy said pulling Clarke into his arms when she walked into their house. She wrapped her arms around his waist "I missed you too" she sighed laying her head against his chest. "How were Abby and Kane?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Good, they're moving here as soon as they get things settled at Mount Weather. "Are the kids sleeping?" She asked. He nodded "out like a light, Olga is in with them now" he replied. "What about mom?" Bellamy asked "Is she tired?" Clarke smiled up at him "no, but going to bed sounds like a good idea"she said kissing him softly. "I couldn't agree more" he whispered huskily as he picked her up in his arms and walked toward their bedroom.

Octavia got Marcus settled in his crib then sat on her bed. She knew she had it good at Clarke and Bellamy's house, but she really did want to be back in her own home and she didn't want Jasper to always have to be on guard when he came over. She would have to tell Bellamy she was moving out and into Jasper's cabin soon, but for now she was going to get some sleep. She had just settled in her bed when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Its me" Jasper spoke softly. "Come in" she replied.

Jasper opened the door and came into her room, closing it behind him. "Brave tonight?" she asked. He grinned "I have it on good authority that Bellamy is otherwise engaged with CLarke, so I think we're safe" he said sitting next to her on the bed. "Did you talk to Monty?" she asked. He nodded "he was planning on moving in with Harper anyway, so it's cool if you and Marcus want to move in" he told her.

Octavia looked at him "are you ready for that?" she asked him looking into his eyes. After what had occurred in Mount Weather, she needed to be sure that he was ready to love someone else again. Having Marcus and dealing with Harlo had taught her to love herself more than to be willing to settle for a guy who wasn't ready to commit to her fully, even a guy like Jasper.

In answer, Jasper took one of her hands in his, using the other to turn her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I'm sure" he said firmly "I know I was a wreck at Mount Weather, but that has more to do with that place, than it does with Maya" he told her. "I love you" he spoke softer "I've always loved you, starting from the day I pulled you from the lake."

"Jasp.." Octavia started to say, but he cut her off by claiming her lips, softly at first. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Octavia disentangled her arms from inside his embrace and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jasper shifted her in his arms and laid her down on the bed. Octavia sighed when he moved his lips lower to her jawline and the sensitive area on her neck

"Jasper" she pleaded breathlessly, pulling at his shirt needing to touch him. He released her enough to pull his shirt over his head, then did the same with hers. "Are you sure?" he asked looking into her eyes. "Are you?" she returned. He grinned "I've never been more sure of anything in my life" he whispered huskily pulling her back into his arms and covering her body with his.

Bellamy was already up with Charlotte, who insisted on only having daddy when he heard Marcus crying. After a few moments of listening to him, he realized Octavia must have been asleep, so he entered her room to take care of the baby. He grinned when he saw her on the bed wrapped contentedly in Jasper's arms. Apparently, Jasper was no longer afraid of what Bellamy would do to him if he messed with Octavia. He was glad that Jasper finally got up the guts to stand up for him, that meant he was ready to take care of Octavia the way she deserved.

Marus cried insistently in his crib "hang on buddy, Uncle Bellamy is coming" he spoke softly, trying not to wake his sister or Jasper. While he had agreed to keep an eye and his sister and Jasper, there were parts of either of them, he didn't need to see. Scooping Marcus out of his crib, he took the crying baby out of the room and closed the door, nearly running into Clarke.

"Spying on your sister again?" she mused.

"Actually, I was not" he retorted "Marcus was crying and she didn't hear him, so I went in to check on him" he explained. "You should be proud of me" he said walking toward her. She reached for Charlotte to free up one of his arms, but she recoiled into her daddy's shoulders. Bellamy laughed "nice try mommy" he chuckled handing her Marcus instead. "You always were the ladies man" she shook her head settling Marcus on her shoulder.

"Why should I be proud of you?" Clarke enquired sitting down on the couch with a quiet Marcus. "Octavia is not alone in there, and I chose to grab Marcus and leave without making a fuss" he bragged. "How big of you" Clarke chortled. He sat down beside her on the couch "I think that was pretty damn big of me" he agreed "you should reward me for it" he said inching his lips closer to hers. Clarke rolled her eyes "and what exactly did you have in mind?" she whispered. "I think I can think of something" he said closing the distance between them, capturing her lips with his.

Noticing Clarke holding Marcus, Charlotte began to cry and reach for her, breaking the moment. "Oh now you want mommy" Bellamy laughed placing the baby in Clarke's other arm. "So much like your daddy" Clarke laughed, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Charlotte was quickly becoming Bellamy's mini me with her curly dark hair and dark eyes.

Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke's neck "I love you" he said smiling down at her with a baby in each arm. Clarke laughed "you really did miss us, didn't you?" she said. "The house was entirely too quiet" he grinned ruefully "I'm glad to have my family back" he sighed pulling her gently against him. Clarke sighed "we missed you too" she said "especially this one" she grinned at Charlotte, who was reaching for Bellamy again. Bellamy laughed and took his daughter into his arms "you're not by chance daddy's girl are you?" he laughed sitting her on his lap. Charlotte cooed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Nope, not at all" Clarke shook her head.

The door to Octavia's room opened and she padded out "sorry, I didn't hear him" she apologized stopping in front of Clarke to reach for Marcus. "It's okay" Clarke assured her passing the little boy to his mother. "You looked a little...distracted" Bellamy drawled grinning at his sister. "I was" she shot back "and I've got news for you big brother" she chuckled "I will probably be distracted again and again and again.." she trailed off.

Bellamy sighed "okay okay I get it" he snorted 'I will behave myself" he said smiling at her "but if he pulls a Harlo…" he trailed off. Octavia nodded at him "If he pulls a Harlo, I will let you beat the snot out of him" she said leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you big brother for taking care of me, I really do appreciate it" she smiled at him. Clarke watched the two of them "I'll bet your mom had a fun time raising the two of you in small quarters" she mused.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy watched Octavia pack up her room. He knew she needed to take Marcus and move into her own cabin, or Jasper's cabin actually, but he had gotten used to having them around. "I'm only moving down the hill" she shook her head at his sad face. "I know" he sighed "but I got used to having you around" he said. Octavia rolled her eyes "You're down there everyday" she snorted. The look in his eyes made her heart hurt "Bell, you knew this was only temporary" she said taking his hand in hers. He looked at her "I know you are in good hands with Jasper" he admitted grudgingly "but nobody will take better care of you and Marcus than me" he said gazing softly at her "even Jasper." Octavia squeezed his hand "you did your job Bell" she smiled at him "You took care of me and I appreciate that, more than I have probably said to you, but it's time to let me take care of me now" she said "and for me to take care of Marcus. If I need you, I know where to find you" she said kissing his cheek. Bellamy sighed "I love you O" he said softly "and if you think you are ready to take care of yourself,I will back off, but I still want to see you and my nephew at least once a week" he said, his tone leaving no doubt that he meant business. "Yes daddy" Octavia replied smartly, earning a swat from him. Clarke walked up behind them, wrapping her hands around Bellamy's waist He wrapped his hands around hers "Stop giving your sister a hard time" she ordered "She's only going to be down the hill." Octavia shot her a grateful look "yeah what she said" she pointed to Clarke. "Besides" Clarke continued "in a couple of weeks, she'll have new neighbors" Clarke grinned at her. Octavia shook her head "I forgot about that" she groaned. "Kane is going to be even worse than you, isn't he?" she looked at Bellamy. He grinned "that makes me feel a little better" he admitted "of course it does" Octavia grumbled smiling at him. There was a brief knock at the door "Come in Jasper" Clarke called. Jasper came to stand next to Octavia "Are you about ready?" he asked. She nodded "Just reassuring my worrywart brother that Marcus and I will be okay" she replied. Jasper looked at Bellamy "I will take care of them" he said looking into Bellamy's eyes "I promise." Bellamy nodded at him "I know you will" he said extending his hand out to Jasper, who took Bellamy's hand and shook it, it's just that I've never not been responsible for her" he said "it's going to be an adjustment." Jasper grinned at him "you have quite the brood of your own to take care of" Clarke reminded him. "Yes dear" Bellamy turned his head to grin at Clarke. Monty and Harper joined them "We're here" Harper said "are you guys ready?" she asked. Octavia nodded "Yeah, I just have to grab Marcus and his things" she replied looking at Bellamy "are you going to survive this?" she asked trying not to laugh at the devastated look on his face. He scoffed "I'll be fine" he said pulling her into a hug "I'm proud of you O" he whispered into her hair "and If you need anything you know where to find me" he said. "I dol" she promised. She made fun of him for having an issue with her leaving "but she knew the reason he was being so protective was largely because of Marcus and his desire to see that he had a good life." Bellamy released her and stepped back "You" he stared pointedly at Jasper "take care of my sister and my nephew" he ordered. "I will" Jasper promised "almost as good as you do." Octavia picked up Marcus and walked over to Bellamy "Tell Uncle Bellamy not to worry about us" she cooed handing him off to her brother. Bellamy took the baby in his arms "you be good for mommy and Jasper" he said pulling the baby to his chest. Marcus cuddled against him, He pulled the baby back and placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, then handed him back to Octavia. A cry from the baby's bedroom drew his attention. "That one is for you" Clarke grinned at him. "Yes, I know" he snorted "I'm coming Charlie" he called as he turned toward the bedroom. "Daddy loves his girls, doesn't he?" Harper grinned. Clarke nodded "and they love him" she smiled. "Don't worry O" Clarke assured her, "he'll be fine. He'll make pain of himself, but he'll be okay." Octavia scoffed "This is why you went to Mount Weather before you had the babies, huh?" she asked. Clarke nodded "He means well, he just can't help himself" she sighed. "He'll come around, besides he already has plans for that room" she rolled her eyes. Whatever it was that he was going to do with it Clarke clearly was not impressed. "A poker room?" Monty chortled "is he really going to do that?" he asked. Clarke sighed and nodded "He says he needs man cave" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no girls allowed" Bellamy laughed walking up behind her "except for my baby girls of course" he grinned at Charlotte who lounged against him, her thumb in her mouth."no girls allowed, huh?" Clarke snorted "I bet I could change your mind" she said smiled leaning against him kissing him softly. "And on the note" Octavia shook her head "I'm out of here. Thanks for letting us stay with you" she said hugging Clarke. "You are welcome anytime" Clarke assured her "to visit or to stay." Octavia nodded "I appreciate that" she said releasing her and pulling her brother into a hug "take care of those babies big brother" she said kissing his cheek "and feel free to come visit us." Bellamy wrapped his free arm around her "I will. I love you O" he said. "I love you too" she returned kissing his cheek. "You be a good girl Charlie" she said kissing her niece's soft cheek. I'll come see you." Charlotte smiled at her, but clung to Bellamy. Jasper and Monty carried Marcus' crib out while Harper helped Octavia grab the rest of Marcus' things and they left. Clarke turned to Bellamy "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. He wrapped his free arm around her waist "yes" he sighed "I just worry about her, but I know that Jasper is not like Harlo, he'll take care of her." Clarke nodded "yes, he will" she assured him "now about that no women rule…." she drawled looking into the room Octavia had just vacated. Another cry from the baby's room made him smile "saved by the baby" he grinned recognizing Atom's cry. Clarke snorted "you are so lucky" she said kissing him softly "but this conversation is not over" she smiled at him and walked to the nursery. 


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Clarke sat with Raven on the hill while the babies played on a blanket on the ground. "So has Roan come down for his baby high yet?" she asked. Raven snorted "nope, he is already working on the third bedroom, says this time we're having a girl and she is going to have to best and prettiest room on the hill" she rolled her eyes. "He's a good dad" Clarke laughed "and to think you almost didn't give him a chance…" she shook her head. Raven shook her head "he was so annoying at first, always lurking without saying anything, it was creepy" she defended.

A rover pulled to a stop in front of them and Abby hopped out of the front seat "My babies" she exclaimed dropping to her knees on the blanket beside the kids laying on the blanket. "Hi mom, it's good to see you too" Clarke chortled, smiling at her. Rory, who had been playing nearby ran towards her grandmother and launched herself into Abby's arms. "How's my big girl?" Abby asked her, pulling herself to a sitting position and settling Rory in her lap.

"Hi baby" Abby scooted to sit beside Clarke and Raven "Oh, so you did notice me?" Clarke laughed kissing her mother on the cheek. "Of course I did" Abby grinned "I just saw my babies first" she laughed. "So, I assume you're here to stay?" Clarke asked noticing the rover looked fairly full. Abby nodded "we are, can you handle that?" she asked. Clarke nodded "I think we'll survive, and clearly Rory is happy" she looked at Rory who snuggled contentedly against her grandmother.

Raven laughed "Grandma's going to give daddy a run for his money" she said. "Speaking of daddies" Abby looked over at Raven "how did Roan take your news?" she asked. Raven snorted "he is over the moon" she smiled. "I knew he would be" Abby replied.

Kane came around the rover "Thanks for helping to unload the rover honey" he mused dropping down beside Abby. Abby laughed "sorry, I saw my babies and got distracted" she said kissing him softly. "Speaking of babies" Kane looked at Clarke "where's Marcus?" he asked. She grinned "With his mommy and her boyfriend in their cabin" she answered. "Their cabin?" Kane arched his eyebrows. "Yeah, she moved in with Jasper a couple of weeks ago, according to Bellamy, they are all doing okay."

Kane scowled "I don't like it" he sighed. Clarke grinned "neither did Bellamy at first, but he says they're doing fine" she said "besides "you guys will be their neighbors, so you can keep an eye on them." Kane smiled at that "I guess I can live with that" he said. Abby rolled her eyes "those poor kids" she sighed. "I'm so glad I live up on the hill" Clarke snorted.

Abby turned to smirk at her "you may be further away than Octavia, daughter of mine" she said "but you are only a few feet away, remember that…" she laughed. "Oh, trust me I will" Clarke grinned "can you say babysitter?" she laughed. "I would love to watch my grandbabies any time" she said "that is the whole reason for being here."

"We should get moved in" Kane prompted Abby. Abby sighed and handed Rory off to Clarke "We'll come back later on" she said allowing Kane to pull her to her feet. "We'll be here" Clarke replied watching them walk away.

Bellamy and Roan came up behind them "Was that Abby and Kane?" Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded "your sister is about to get a new neighbor" she chuckled. He laughed and sat down behind her pulling her into his arms. Roan sat down next to Raven "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. She nodded "never better" she smiled leaning into him, covering his hand curved over her abdomen with her own.

The four of them looked down the hill at the clinic and all the cabins, it was quite impressive what they had managed to pull together. "So the naming committee came up with a name for this place" Bellamy broke the silence. "Oh yeah?" Clarke asked "What is it?" she asked "Chennai" he answered "it's a term that relates to a community of people from different communities who all live together" he explained.

"Chennai" Clarke tested the word "I like it" she proclaimed. "I do too" Raven sighed leaning against Roan who had moved to sit behind her. "Me too" he declared.

Bellamy snorted "who have thought after all the things we've been through, that we would end up here" he said gazing at his wife in his arms and his children playing not far away. "And together" Roan added "without killing each other" he smirked over at Clarke. She shrugged "you had it coming" she retorted "you kidnapped me." He laughed "you did not come easily" he shook his head "That's my princess" Bellamy quipped kissing the top of her head.

Octavia came up to them carrying Marcus "what are you doing?" she asked them, not sure what they all were staring at "Beholding the future" Bellamy said patting the ground next to her. "Did you see your new neighbors?" he asked. She shook her head "my father commandeered my boyfriend to help them move in" she sighed. "Now there is something I'd never think I'd be saying" she snorted. Bellamy grinned "What do you think O?" he asked "you think we did good?" he asked.

"I think so" she agreed. They all nodded in agreement watching as the people moved around down the hill, earthborn and skaikru alike. "I say we all let them take over leading us and see what they can do" Roan suggested. "That works for me" Bellamy agreed wrapping one arm around his wife and the other around his sister "everything I need is right here" he sighed.

A/N Finally finished this one! Now I can start a new sequel to "The end of the world as we know it", hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
